Her Wish?
by ann-marie
Summary: it's just a little some i whipped up at the spir of the moment about jack maybe getting her wish??? review please if you would like to read more. chapter 3 is up!
1. chapter 1

I sat there watching him drink back his whisky when he gave me a curious look. My heart began to beat faster and louder, I was sure he could sense my anxiety.

He kept his gaze on me for a couple more seconds, then lazily turned his head towards Jack. He licked his lips and began to roam his eyes over her body. " Wanna fuck?" He sat motionless waiting for a reply. 

Jack sat with her mouth wide open and dumbfounded with his question. She looked over at me and back to Riddick. "Sure."

Riddick got up and slowly walked out of the kitchen down the hall to his bedroom. "C'mon," a low growl said coming from the dark hall. 

Jack waited for a moment to let the event s of what happened to sink in. "You heard him ask that right?" Jack whispered sitting down beside me nervously. I shook my head with a smirk on my face.

"You know if you really want to fuck him this bad maybe you better go in there before he pass' out on ya." I said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Ya, ya, okay….I just gotta relax…breath." She paused taking some deep breaths. 

" Okay bye." She giggled getting up and running down the hall to his room.

I sat at the table drinking the rest of my beer, when I felt someone watching me. "Eh, you cares," I murmured to myself shaking the feeling from my mind, and resting my head on my hands over the table. _"Since Jack and Riddick will be busy for awhile I think I'll stay out here for awhile so I don't have to listen to every grunt and groan going on in there."_ She thought before she fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two

Jack practically sprinted down the hall to Riddick's room. "Okay, just act cool you've done this before it's no problem… But it's Riddick and what if he doesn't like it? What if I'm really bad? What will he think? Oh god what am I doing? Okay just calm down jack it'll be alright." She took a couple deep breaths. " Okay…I'm good." She slowly opened the door and stepped inside the dark room closing the door behind her. "Riddick?" She said nervously.

"Huh?" A deep voice grunted from the bed. 

She slowly crept to the bed hoping she wouldn't trip on something and embarrass herself. When she found the bed she crawled across it to find Riddick's warm body. She straddled his hips and began to leave soft kisses along his check leading towards his luscious mouth. She began kissing him as expertly as she could and then a loud snore escaped Riddick's mouth.

"What the fucking hell?" She sat up shocked. "You ass hole." She whispered violently. She lightly hit him hoping she didn't wake him cause if she did hell would brake lose. 

" Figures, I knew it was too good to be true!" She pouted sliding back off the bed and stumbling her way to the door closing it behind her. 

"Well, I could go back in and…. Take a peek…" She blushed at the thought. "But if he woke up he'd for surely kick my ass…" She opened the door again and peered in towards Riddick. "I've got a great idea," smiling an evil smile.

_meanwhile…_

Cassy woke up from sleeping at the table to see a strange yet handsome man sitting across from her. "Wha… Who are you?" She asked running her hand through her light brown hair and squinting to see the man in front of her more clearly.

"You mean to tell me you don't even recognize me?" He asked with a smile playing coy on his lips.

"Ummm…No sorry I don't." She paused looking into his eyes. They were a crystal blue that seemed to in trap her in a dream. "You have nice eyes." She reached her hand across the table and lightly touched the side of his check without realizing.

Suddenly music began to fill the air around them, the romantic sound of the violin wrapping around them. Their surroundings began to fade away into a traditional ballroom lit with hundreds of candles.

"Shall I have this dance?" The handsome man asked; suddenly he changed into a black tuxedo and held out his hand.

"Why yes, I would love too." She took his hand and notice she wore a pure white glove, and when she looked at the rest of herself she saw a wondrous navy blue gown with diamonds incrusted in it. 

"What the?"

"Shhh," he placed his index finger against her lips. "We shall dance now." He swept her away, and glided across the delicate ballroom.

" Who are you?" She asked again.

He suddenly stopped dancing. "You'll find me in the stars, in your dreams, and in your heart." He lightly kissed her hand. "We may never meet but our dance shall last for ever."

She smiled faintly at him. " How come we'll never meet?" Suddenly a voice echoed through the ballroom.

"Time for you to go." He let go of her hands and began to walk away.

"Cassy wake the fuck up!"

She was being shaken awake by a very angry and confused Riddick. "What the hell is your problem Riddick?" She yelled holding her spinning head. "Jez."

"What the hell happened last night?" He yelled staring murderously at her.

" Hell if I know, you and Jack went to sleep last night." She paused watching Riddick glare at her. "Together…In the same bed…under the same sheet, if you catch my drift."

"You've got to be kidding!" He sat down at the other side of the table. "Did we actually do anything?"

Cassy laughed. "Hell if I know Riddick! I'm sorry but I don't stand and listen by the door every time you have sex in that room!" She laughed even harder. "Jezz, what do you take me for?"

He just shook his head in disbelief.

"Well if you don't believe me ask your bed partner." She nodded at Jack coming down the hall.

"Good morning Cassy…and Riddick." She squeezed his shoulders and lightly kissing him on his stubby head.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter three

"Did you guys have a good night?" Cassy asked smiling an evil grin awhile getting up to make some coffee. 

Jack looked at Riddick with a grin on her face. _" He has no clue what happened, this is going to be so good." _Jack sat down on Riddick's lap and smiled up at him. "So did you have a good time last night?"

Riddick looked at Jack with a blank face, and his muscles where beginning to tense up _"What the fuck did I do last night."_ He looked back over at Cassy who was trying not to laugh. "Umm…yeah it was great." With a weak smile on his lips.

"Good!" Jack said getting off him to make some toast. "Would you like some toast?" Jack asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"I think I might take a rain check on breakfast…I have some things I need to do." He got up and grabbed his coat from the closet. "I'll see you later." 

As soon as he closed the door both of the girls started laughing. When they could finally catch their breath Cassy asked. "What the hell did you do last night!" taking another breath. " You guys didn't do anything did you?" She grabbed her cup of coffee and sat back down at the table.

"What do you think?" Jack smirked.

"He passed out on you didn't' he?" She giggled watching Jack's expression.

Jack turned around and started to butter her toast. " Yeah." She sighed. " The asshole passed out on me." She turned and sat across from Cassy. 

" Soooo…"

She took a bite of her toast, " soooo, I decided to get even." She said smiling.

" He's going to be fuming when he figures out that your playing him." Cassy said taking a sip of her coffee.

Jack shrugged her shoulders. " Oh well, I guess he'll know better than to pass out when he invited me to fuck him."


End file.
